And He Was the Damsel
by IhUgGeDaBeAr
Summary: In a twisted adventure to keep their pride and lives safe, Shion and Nezumi are once again reunited by fate? Love? Who knows. Though the title mostly explains all. Some yaoi. Not hardcore.


_**O.O.C: So Considering the fact I fell in love with a new anime called "No. 6", you all get to see  
**_

_**a dark side of me when I adore something with such great passion... again.  
**_

_**I bring to you... A ShionxNezumi fanfic that I hope will be decent. **_

_**Also, I shall warn when there is yaoi by saying so.  
**_

* * *

Nezumi:

__ The suns faint rays had cast themselves upon the great walls yet again. It was just like any morning in the West District, if you would. A sharp, cool breeze had flooded the area softly, cooling ones exposed skin. Chill bumps had appeared and hair stuck up straight. The faint rays would suddenly disappear. Gloomy clouds had wrapped themselves around the strong sun easily, taking advantage of the warmth before any of the earth dwellers could get to it. It seemed as if the clouds were so happy, they let out their tears, causing the great morning to be turned into a sulky one.

Standing on one of the many hillsides stood a lone figure wrapped in cloak that looked to be made of super-fiber. He constantly came to the hills to do one thing. Glare upon the dreaded city walls he had escaped from.

He hated the city with a passion that burned wilder than a fire. It couldn't be contained. The memory of being a healthy child had been taken away from him. He constantly questioned why the Forest People were killed. Why he was the only one who remained. Why he was hauled away for experiments and tests just at the age of twelve. Though, even if he questioned himself, he always knew the answer, whether he liked it or not. That Moon Drop. That laboratory in which he was hauled off wanted to examine the child. To run tests and do whatever. Learn more about him. Though he escaped. He would never go back to that dreaded city. But he had to in order to destroy the city.

Though, there was one thing he hadn't hated. There was this boy, one who had saved him from his captors. He may have been a stupid sap, but he saved him. Shion. That was his name. His savior. Nothing more. But, he knew that he wasn't going to be forgiven easily by the city, so he watched the child grow up. Thanks to the help of his robotic rats he had made.

"Well, well. Now I wonder who that is~?" Asked a slight deep, womanly voice in a slightly amused way. Nezumi whipped around, hood falling from his head, knife sprung open pointed for the second figure, with a look that would mean he would seriously kill someone.

His grey eyes held a cold tone to them as they were narrowed at the other. His porcelain lips were pressed into a thin line as his jaw had locked into place. Though, this act didn't seem to stay for long, because the other had stiffened a bit. As she did so a few dogs emerged onto the open soil as well.

The curvature of his lips pulled upwards into a cruel smile. He straightened himself out a bit. He was a tall, thin male. Not looking more than the age of sixteen. He was a master in fighting and manipulating the weak, foolish minds of certain people. One having to be standing before him now.

"Dog Keeper?" He suddenly returned the amused tone easily, though, he had no lowered his weapon. The girl pulled back her hood, revealing a dark brown snarled mess for hair. Her eyes held anger within them at the sight of the male, though, she left her useless thoughts to herself.

"Thought you'd be here." She muttered quietly, crossing her arms across her flat chest. Pressing all her weight onto one foot, she stared back at the blue haired male, who returned the stare with a pathetic smile. The smile seemed to grow a bit crueler.

"Don't you know me so well~" He spat at her. She narrowed her brown hues at the other, not at all impressed by the inmature behavior he liked to play while she was with him. It was cocky and mysterious. Also, how could you forget. Annoying.

"I suppose I shouldn't give you information then, hm?" She hissed at him. Beginning to tense up, she sucked at her yellowed teeth, trying to keep her growing anger at a minimum. Though, what shocked her was the change in the males emotion as he mentioned it. He lowered his gun, dropped the foolish act, and was once again straight faced. He looked rather cold when he was like this, and it only pissed her off even more.

"What do you know?" He demanded lightly. His voice was almost like velvet as he spoke, whether it be rude and cocky, or angry and raged. It always held such a beautiful hint that gave one a feel of relaxation. Turning his back to her, he pulled his wet hood over his head once more, allowing for his azure hair to be damped.

"All I know is that he has gotten into trouble. They haven't gone after him quite yet, but if they do, it's soon." The female Dog Keeper said quickly, watching the male who stood silent in front of her. He nodded once, though it was barely noticeable due to the hood. He once again turned and held a small rat within his hand.

It fur almost looked like a black silky cover, and just as soft. It squeaked a few times before his eyes lit up to a faint crimson. It began to play back a recording,

_"-I'm going to be studying at one of the most amazing colleges soon, Shion. Say. Are you jealous of me?"_

_"Uhm. Yeah, I am jealous."  
_

_"Liar. You see, if you were even jealous, you'd be stressed out-"  
_

__"Damn, that girl is annoying." The Dog Keeper suddenly blurted out as she listened to the twos conversation from the day before. Nezumi lifted his shoulders slightly, and loosely let them fall.

"When did you say they were going to capture him?" Nezumi asked rather seriously, giving the Dog Keeper a hard, cold look. He sighed annoyedly and spoke quickly to the other.

"Pay up, and I will tell you all that you need to know. It costs extra for the fact I needed to find you." The Dog Keeper said casually. It was like her to bargain with Nezumi as such. She was in it for the money, and frankly it would be easier to buy things in the crappy little market place they had going on.

"Fine." Nezumi suddenly said, reaching for his jacket slowly.

* * *

**_I got lazy. :3 _**

**_Hope this is somewhat to all of your likings :3  
_**


End file.
